fanonprecurefandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Hubble
Nina Hubble is the third Cure of Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!!. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Nova. In the Japanese version, Harmone Crystals! Pretty Cure! (ハーモニークリスタル！ プリキュア！''Hāmonī Kurisutaru! Purikyua!), she is known as '''Hoshino Hoshi' (星野星 Hoshino Hoshi), and her Cure alter ego is Cure Nova (キュアノヴァ'' Kyua Novu~a''). Appearance Nina has short dark purple hair with short strands poking out in front of her ears. Her hair goes down just below shoulder length. She wears a sleeveless dress that ends just beneath her knees and matching flats. Cure Nova Look up at the stars! Cure Nova! As Cure Nova, she has a longer skirt and a school-like uniform. Her bangs are longer in the middle, forming a point, and her Cure Case is on her hip. Transformation Nina shouts "Ready!" and Pearl replies "Let's go!" She places the PreCure Charm into the Charm Slot. She is now floating in space. Her clothes explode into stars, which gather around her torso to make the base. The collar forms, and stars also gather around her arms to create her gloves. A comet comes and wraps around her legs multiple times, forming her skirt. Nina dances over two stars onto a moon. When her foot touches a star, her shoe appears on that foot. She throws moon dust over her head and her hair transforms. She touches moon dust to her chest and the small bow appears, and then the back one. Her frills appear. Her Cure Cell goes into her Cure Case and attaches to her left side. She shouts her incantation. Incantation English Nina: Ready! Pearl: Let's go! Cure Nova: Look up at the stars! Cure Nova! Japanese Hoshi: '準備！ '''Keiko: '行こう！ 'Cure Nova: '銀河！ スター！ 見上げる！ キュアノヴァ！ = Romani = '''Hoshi: '''Junbi! '''Keiko: '''Ikou! '''Cure Nova: '''Ginga! Sutā! Miageru! Kyua Novu~a! = Literal Translation = '''Hoshi: '''Preparation! '''Keiko: '''Let's go! '''Cure Nova: '''Galaxy! Stars! Look up! Cure Nova! Attacks * Pretty Cure Galaxy Burst ** First Appearance: Last Cure, Cure Nova! ** Last Appearance: Last Cure, Cure Nova! History Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!! Season 1 The Arrival of Cure Tempest In '''The Arrival of Cure Tempest, Nina greets Tamara Strong to the neighborhood with Celyn Pierce. When Tamara slams the door in their faces, Nina drags Celyn away. She also tries to drag Celyn away the second time, but fails. The Second Cure is Cure Flight! She gives Celyn Pierce a look that says I told you so when Celyn forgets her homework. Last Cure, Cure Nova! Nina is confused by Celyn Pierce when Celyn tries to tell her about Pretty Cure. The next morning, Nina arrives in class to see a substitute, Mr. Guper, who is really Guber. When Guber reveals himself, Nina's partner Pearl flies in and gives her her PreCure Charm, which allows her to transform. Guber summons a Chaos Creature in textbook form, which manages to defeat Cure Tempest and Cure Flight, but is defeated by Cure Nova's Pretty Cure Galaxy Burst attack.